


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°32 : « Velléités (#3) »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [32]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Feels, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Gen Ship, Grey Jedi Code, Jedi Code Study
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Les récents événements n'avaient eu qu'une seule retombée positive, au milieu de tout ce négatif. Elle savait désormais avec certitude que la vie de Jedi n'était pas pour elle.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°32 : « Velléités (#3) »

**Author's Note:**

> Dernière partie de cette petite série... Duo Anakin Skywalker / Ahsoka Tano, toujours du point de vue de la Padawan, mais avec une construction légèrement différente.

_Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

_Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

_Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

_Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

_Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

 

Ahsoka avait connu de nombreux camarades Jedi qui possédaient suffisamment de discipline pour se conformer à ce mantra plusieurs fois millénaire. Elle les avait admirés.

La jeune Togruta avait également connu, personnellement, une poignée de personnes inadaptées à ce que le Code impliquait. Anakin était l'exemple le plus flagrant. Elle avait toujours senti en Obi-Wan une crispation vis-à-vis de ces enseignements primordiaux, notamment lorsque le nom de Satine Kryze était évoqué – Skyman lui avait raconté l'intérêt amoureux entre les deux.

Ahsoka n'imaginait pas qu'un jour, elle serait amenée à rejeter l'Ordre Jedi en entier, Code compris – après que les Jedi eux-mêmes eurent cessé de lui faire confiance.

D'accord, elle avait toujours été comme Anakin : indépendante, têtue... – mais plus émotionnellement stable que l'était son Skyman. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer cette ressemblance, elle peinait à contenir sa fierté. Anakin Skywalker représentait un modèle pour de nombreux jeunes Jedi, lorsqu'il était vu de loin – sans ses défauts. Ahsoka avait eu l'honneur de le côtoyer de très près, mais jamais elle n'avait été déçue par l'homme, pourtant bien différent de son portrait idéalisé qui circulait au Temple. En un sens, cette facette humaine faisait tout son charme, et le rendait plus accessible dans la tête d'une adolescente en quête de repères dans sa nouvelle vie de Padawan.

Elle comprenait les reproches que le Conseil Jedi et les autres Maîtres adressaient souvent à Skyman. Il existait une différence fondamentale entre eux, comme s'ils appartenaient à deux courants de pensée distincts au sein d'une même organisation. Pourtant, au fil des années, elle s'était surprise à pencher en faveur d'Anakin, au détriment du cheminement officiel que l'Ordre attendait qu'elle suive.

La confiance mutuellement brisée, après l'incident “Barriss Offee”, avait définitivement coupé les ponts entre Ahsoka et l'Ordre Jedi, qui semblaient s'être éloignés l'un de l'autre sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte, séparés désormais par un gouffre dont le seul lien venait d'être sectionné.

Ahsoka Tano, volontairement esseulée dans la jungle galactique, ressentait des velléités de changement. Changement profond dans sa philosophie. Elle laissa de côté le Code Jedi, avec lequel elle avait pourtant grandi, et adopta un mantra qu'elle sentait plus adapté à un être vivant déçu par ses pairs inflexibles :

 

_Il n'y a pas de lumière ou d'obscurité, il y a la pénombre._

_Dans la pénombre, je trouve la connaissance._

_Dans la connaissance, je trouve l'amour._

_Dans l'amour, je trouve l'honneur._

_Dans l'honneur, je trouve la mort._

_Dans la mort, je ne fais plus qu'un avec la Force._

**Author's Note:**

> Ce dernier Code est, semble-t-il, une traduction du Code des Jedi gris. Je ne suis pour autant pas 100 % sûre de ma source, mais le contenu me paraît dans tous les cas approprié à Ahsoka.


End file.
